Ask Him
by itsrachel
Summary: Mercedes tries to convince Kurt to ask Blaine to the Sadie Hawkins dance, but he is too shy for that.


**Hello.**

**So, basically, I got bored and this idea wouldn't leave my mind. It's short, but I kind of liked it.**

**As you know (or maybe you don't), English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if you find mistakes.**

* * *

So there was going to have a Sadie Hawkins dance.

Kurt knew it would be fun; getting to spend time with Mercedes, Tina and even Rachel sometimes was always fun. It was the first time McKinley was going to have a Sadie Hawkins dance and he could say he was excited, even though he was not going with who he really wanted.

Tina was going with Mike, obviously. Rachel was going with Finn, and Mercedes ended up agreeing with Kurt of going as friends. Either way, she seemed to have made her mission to convince Kurt of asking _him_.

"I'm not asking him," he said for what it felt like the fiftieth time.

"And why the hell not?" Mercedes asked, reaching Kurt's locker and leaning against the others.

Kurt opened the door of his own and sighed. "Because it's no use," he explained. "I already told you. He's going to say no."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You are a lost cause," she said, watching her friend grab the books for his next class, sighing at her.

"Mercedes-"

"I'm serious," she ignored him. "You don't know what he will say, so 'he's going to say no' is not an excuse."

"You know he doesn't even _look_ at me," he hissed. Mercedes always told him that she had caught Blaine looking at him several times where there wasn't too many people around, and even in glee club sometimes, but he knew she was just trying to make him happy. He just knew it. "I'm not going to embarrass myself when I already know how this is going to end-"

Kurt's breath got caught in his throat when he saw him, three lockers away from his own, dreamy as ever. Blaine Anderson.

His heart raced at the sight of Blaine, like always happened. They weren't even talking, weren't even making eye contact, Blaine was only unlocking his freaking locker, and yet, there was Kurt, almost having a heart attack over someone who wasn't even aware of his presence. Could Mercedes really think Kurt would be able to ask Blaine to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with him and take a no for an answer?

"This is your chance," Mercedes hissed. "Go! Ask him!"

"What did they put in your coffee this morning?" Kurt looked at her like she was crazy. "I am not asking him."

Kurt closed his locker and took the way of his next class, leaving Mercedes to follow him a while after and not noticing Blaine discreetly peeking at him as he walked away.

...

Kurt was in Algebra class and all he could think about was that damn Sadie Hawkins dance and how bad he wanted to ask Blaine. He knew what his answer would be, but he couldn't help feeling like he should try. He would never admit it to Mercedes, but there were a few times in which Kurt almost asked him, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything more than _hi, Blaine._

And that was it. He would just say hi, maybe - _maybe_ - talk about classes or about glee club's assignment and then nothing. Usually, an awkward silence would just hover between them for a while until one of the boys say he would have to go. And Kurt wouldn't say what he had been rehearsing for days now.

It was frustrating.

Algebra class was over, Kurt only noticed when saw the students around him grab their things and get up, so he did the same. He was putting his notebook back in his bag when a voice called his attention.

"Hey, Kurt."

He froze.

That voice. He knew that voice.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine by the desk in front of his own. He was obviously earlier for his class, since he didn't have Algebra with Kurt.

"Hi, Blaine," he responded and did his best to make his brain work. He needed to say something, anything, he just had to- "You're early, aren't you?"

Okay, that wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, I- My last class ended a little earlier, so," he explained, smiling.

_Stop staring at his smile, you creep._

He turned his eyes away from Blaine's lips - for God's sake - and ended up glancing at the door by accident, where he saw Mercedes gesturing eagerly and mouthing _'do it!'_. He looked away from her, but her gestures called his attention once more and he looked again, almost automatically.

"Um," he managed to say, looking at Blaine and finding the boy looking back intently. "You know, I... I kind of wanted to- I wanted to know if..."

Blaine frowned, not losing his smile.

"If...?" he encouraged him.

Kurt was paralyzed, he honestly couldn't _move._ What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't have even begun to said anything. Now, he had Blaine's eyes on him, expecting, shinning the way they always did, and he felt like running away and not coming back. Ever.

"I have English class now," Kurt blurted out, mentally face palming himself.

Mercedes face palmed herself for real as she watched from the door.

"You're... asking me if you have English now?" Blaine asked, his smile fading away gradually.

"I- No, I-" Kurt tried forming a sentence, but it didn't make sense even to himself. "I'm sorry, that's not- I'm late, I need to go."

Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic smile and passed by him, walking to the door as fast as he could without running, his eyes closed in an attempt to ease the burning feeling in his face.

"Okay," Blaine murmured, completely confused and secretly disappointed.

...

Kurt spent the entire lunch break listening to Mercedes saying how she couldn't believe he had done what he did.

"You were _so close_," she had said. "I can't believe this. And did you see his face? He looked like he just had his heart ripped out of him! I'm telling you, he is _not_ going to say no."

Kurt didn't know what to do anymore. He was stuck between two decisions that would change _everything._ Well, maybe not everything, but certainly would change how Blaine saw him, and that was something that worried Kurt.

He could ask Blaine to go with him and get no as an answer, which he was sure it was going to make him never look at Blaine again in embarrassment, or he could ask him and...

Well, Blaine could say yes, right? They talked sometimes and it wasn't like Blaine didn't like him or anything. Or at least Kurt thought he didn't.

Sighing, Kurt closed his book, finally hearing the last bell ring, and put his bag on his shoulder, walking out of the class room. The hallways were crowded, students running to get out of their classes and to get in time in their clubs, but it wasn't so crowded in the lockers area.

"Hey, boo," Kurt heard Mercedes' voice approaching him and smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"I'll just leave my books here. I can meet you there."

"I have to meet with Ms. McCarthy first," she said.

"No problem," he smiled and she walked away after giving him a kiss on his cheek.

He had already put his books in the locker, he was just taking some time to think. He was about to see Blaine in glee club, so he should probably apologize to him about their awkward meeting earlier.

Kurt closed the locker and was about to walk away when spotted Blaine and Rachel by the boy's locker, the girl seemed to be arguing with him, but Kurt couldn't listen anything from where he was and through other people's voices. He saw the girl shaking her head and Blaine's arms apparently crossed against his chest - Kurt couldn't see his face because he had his back to him. After a couple of seconds, Rachel seemed pretty frustrated and walked away, leaving Blaine alone by his locker.

Kurt saw that as an opportunity. He needed to apologize - or at least explain himself - to Blaine anyway, so it would be better doing it earlier than later. Things would probably end faster, that way.

He walked closer to Blaine, that was facing something inside his locker this time, and took a deep breath.

"Hey," Kurt said, hoping it hadn't came out too low, his hand clutching in the strap of his bag.

Blaine turned to him with a surprised expression, which he quickly worked to soften. "Hi," he said.

"Rachel was being Rachel?" he asked, pointing at where the girl had disappeared.

Blaine snorted, nodding. "As always."

They smiled shyly at each other, the silence growing between them, until Kurt spoke again.

"I... I wanted to apologize," he said, letting his eyes fall to the ground. He could speak, but look at Blaine at the same time was a tall order. "You probably think I was on drugs or something."

Blaine laughed, the sound warming up Kurt's chest and he couldn't help but look up at the boy again. "I didn't think you were on drugs," Blaine said, smile still in place. "You had just had Algebra class, and I know how Mr. Ross can be annoying when he wants-"

"WillyougototheSadieHawkinsdancewithme," Kurt blurted out, widening his eyes when they met Blaine's confused expression.

"Um, what?"

"I- Um-" Kurt swallowed hard, having a hard time to control his heartbeats. "Do you- I mean-" Kurt closed his eyes for a seconds and opened them again, looking straight to the hazel orbs in front of him. "Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Blaine's mouth had the perfect shape of an _o_. He honestly wasn't expecting that.

"I get it if you don't want to go," Kurt hurried to add. "I don't even know if you're going at all, I mean, I just thought-"

"Yes," he looked back at Blaine when heard his voice.

_What?_

"Y-Yes?" Kurt asked, not believing his years. Had Blaine really just agree on going to the dance with him?

Blaine nodded, trying to stop himself from smiling too widely. "Yes."

Kurt was still dumbstruck. "Okay," he said, shaking his head in an attempt to think straight. "Okay! Yeah, um. So, I'll see you in glee club? I have to meet Mercedes first," he said, probably faster than he should, but he knew that nothing would come out of his mouth if he stopped and actually chose the words.

"Sure," Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Okay," he smiled and turned around to walk away.

He couldn't believe this. That probably wasn't happening. He was going to find Mercedes and wake up before he had the chance to tell her.

That was a dream, he was absolutely sure of it.

...

When Blaine got in glee club that morning, he felt anxious. He tried to bury those feelings when he saw the class was full of people, except for Kurt and Mercedes. The bell had yet to ring when he sat on the chair next to Rachel, the girl had her arms folded against her chest, ignoring him on purpose.

He couldn't help but smile. She had bugged him so much these past few days. Only if she knew.

"Why are you looking at me?" she snapped, her eyes still glued on a random spot on the floor. Blaine didn't answer, and then she peeked at him. "What?" she said again, staring at him, confused by his smile, and widening her eyes right after. "Oh, my God! Did you ask him?"

"No," he turned his eyes away from hers and ended up looking at the door and seeing Mercedes and Kurt walking in. "He asked me first."

* * *

**That's it. Thanks for reading!**

**(And maybe drop a review, if you liked it.)**


End file.
